The Pure, the Truth, and the Ending
I'm not one for believing scary stories. Ever. I sorta got into reading them, but I never actually thought a single one was real. Well, I was almost right. But not quite. Let me explain what I'm talking about, although your time is limited. So I was into the swing of Creepypastas. That's fine, right? It's not like that would hurt anyone. One day I had been browsing the internet before school. I'm only a kid, as you can see. 6th grade. Anyhow, I saw a title that perked my interest. It said: "This is You" Why it interested me, I have no idea. It simply did. I was about to click on it and read, but my dad called me down to get out to the car before I had the chance. School. Of course. "Okay, fine" I thought as I got up from the computer. I would read it after school. I wish I never had. Maybe things would be different. But maybe not. Maybe it was just an early "warning" and no matter what I did it would happen. I'm so sorry... Anyways, school went by really slowly. I hardly did anything because all I could think about was the Creepypasta. What did its name mean? What was it about? A scary mirror? A doppleganger? Dang it, I needed to know! Or at least I thought I did. As soon as school was over for the day, I zoomed right out of the building, nearly running down a smaller child. I could hear a teacher yelling at me from behind, but I ignored them. I soon was at my house. Without giving myself a moment to catch my breath I whipped open the door and climbed the stairs, ran down the hall to my room and shut myself inside with my computer. The page was still up with the title still on it. As I placed my hand on the mouse and moved it over to click the text, I jumped because of a sudden... feeling. It didn't hurt, but it was so strange. A slight pulling feeling in my chest. I had no idea what it was, so I ignored it. Probably just some weird feeling a person can get, right? I didn't really convince myself of that, but who cares? Too late now. Anyhow, I clicked on it and received a rather short... thing. It wasn't actually a story. I won't give you the full thing, but here is the bit that made me just... just... I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain. But here it is: "You always thought that they were telling the truth, didn't you? Touched by God, blessed. Those are lies. All of them! There is no God. Just us. We are the pure, and we speak the truth. The world is a lie. The law is simply words; who said that everything it said was true? Ignore it and join us. We can change the world to the way it's meant to be. Not bound, not weak. Only the ones who know the truth may live! They must accept it or die! -You " It just creeped me out. Who on earth could think like that? I was starting to think some insane person typed it up. And why did they sign with "you"? Was that what they called themselves? Or... was it meant to be me? Woah, no, no, no! That's silly. Come on, common sense. But... I couldn't help but agree. The law really was just words. Who said it had to be followed? They can't make us listen to them! What's so great about them? Who made them leader of the world?! Although I didn't realize it, as soon as I thought that, I had changed. That WAS made by me. All those thoughts were mine. And I was going to carry them out. That would be why you're here, listening. You look kinda cute actually. That probably sounds weird, considering the fact that you're tied up and crying. Anyways, as time went by, no one but me and them knew what had happened to me. By "them", I mean my hallucinations. I consider them family. There was Oliver and Miyu, Oliver being considered my little brother. There is maybe around 23 of them. I don't know all of their names. Even so, I love all of them dearly, and if they ever disappeared I would be heartbroken. However, much to my distress and horror, one day one of them did disappear. Miyu. Why? Why her? I cared about her so much! She was my closest friend! Why did she have to die?! She didn't deserve it! Evil sanity killed her, I know they did! But why? I don't understand why they killed her. She was nice, outgoing, and always made me laugh. Out of all of them, she deserved it the least. I'm sorry I couldn't help you Miyu. I'm so sorry. But, don't you worry. I know now what I am; insane. Did you know insanity isn't as bad as they make it sound? The worst I've had is a few headaches from the voices in my head, since they're so dang loud! Ha ha! But I can live with that, no problem! It won't stop me from helping my fellow insane people. We can turn the sane insane. If they refuse, we shall kill them! That's why you're here. You refused it. Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what you just passed up on? Do you? Heh, well, too late for you now. This is the ending. I doubt your sanity will save you from death itself. Well, goodbye, little sane one. Maybe you can be reborn into the new world one day. Category:Mental Illness